


Polka Dot

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill needs to get to Sookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polka Dot

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Polka Dot  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 108  
>  **Summary:** Bill needs to get to Sookie.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Drabble Icon Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1495098.html) at 1_million_words

Bill lay safely locked in his hiding place desperately waiting for the sun to go down. But perversely it seemed as if time itself was conspiring against him. Instead of going faster the day seemed to just stretch endlessly while he was tormented thinking of Sookie.

There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that at this very moment she was lying in the sun in her polka dot bikini with the sun’s rays caressing every inch of the body he knew so well.

A growl escaped him and echoed through the dark space.

He had to get to her. Now. If only the damned sun would go down!


End file.
